


Human Sexuality Will Make You Blind

by Essie



Series: You Can Hug Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness and the tenth doctor's half-human biological metacrisis engaged in adult activity. An immediate sequel to "You Can Hug Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sexuality Will Make You Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for sarkywoman because she's been having a rough couple month. I hope your life gets less crazy! Many thanks to Amy for the beta.

This was nice.

 

A little too nice, if he was honest.

 

Jack's pectoral muscles straining against the Doctor's chest. Jack's cheekbone tickling the Doctor's right sideburn. The Doctor found a very particular area of his very new body taking keen interest in the proceedings.

 

His hips rocked forward instinctively. Jack yelped and pulled back in surprise.

 

Damn human hormones. This was going to take some getting used to.

 

Jack appeared to have recovered from his shock and was staring at The Doctor with a hungry look in his eyes. The bright blue rings of his irises thinning, one eyebrow slightly raised.

 

The Doctor glanced away, and was assaulted with the sudden knowledge that he and Jack were not alone on the TARDIS, but in a room filled with their friends. And ex-sorta-girlfriends. And ex-sorta-girlfriends' mothers. Well, mother. Jackie had, thankfully, found distraction in the form of Sarah Jane. His counterpart was talking animatedly with Mickey. Rose and Martha were giggling, heads bent together, hands clasped loosely, dangling level with their hips, and wasn't that interesting.

 

Yes. Definitely going to take some getting used to.

 

The Doctor shook off the thought and glanced across the TARDIS console.

 

Donna was staring straight at him.

 

Their eyes locked, and he didn't need to read her mischievous expression to know what she was thinking, because he was thinking it too.

 

They were thinking it. With their shared time-lord mind and their separate human bodies it all came down to the one man standing in-front of him and a little to his left.

 

Donna grinned, and The Doctor grinned back.

 

Jack coughed. "So does that mean 'let's have a threesome' or 'take him from behind'?"

 

The Doctor's grin widened as he turned it on Jack "No threesome, I'm afraid. Be too much like screwing my sister."

 

Screwing. Not a word he would have used before. The Doctor was beginning to suspect that this new half-human him might have a bit of a wicked streak.

 

"Whadya say we go somewhere a little more private then?"

 

The Doctor threw Jack a wink "Way ahead of you." He grabbed Jack's hand and hauled the handsome Captain enthusiastically through the nearest door. The nearest door happened to open up into a room with a large bed in the middle and a tube of lubricant on the nightstand, because the TARDIS was a wonderful lady whom he planned to thank with sexual favors just as soon as he was done with Jack.

 

"You know, I think I may be somewhat of a slut."

 

Jack raised his eyebrows "That a good thing?"

 

A smirk. "It is for you."

 

Jack smiled slowly as he leaned in towards the Doctor, not one to miss an invitation. The Doctor could feel the warm shifting air of Jack's breath on his slightly parted lips, and his eyes fluttered closed in automatic response to the proximity. But Jack didn't move to close the distance between them. The Doctor didn't know if he was waiting for something, for the Doctor to make a move, for his courage to gather itself back to together, or if he was simply savoring the moment, letting the tension build in the air between them and enjoying the Doctor's increasing frustration.

 

As the Doctor leaned forward to capture Jack's mouth Jack leaned away, maintaining the millimeters that stretched between them.

 

"Tease," The Doctor accused. His voice sounded low and choked, breathy to his own ears. Their lips brushed briefly, far too briefly as he formed the word. Then again as Jack smiled and replied.

 

"Turnabout's fair play. And I'm being nice here. Honest."

 

The Doctor growled in the back of his throat and tangled his right hand in the hair at the back of Jack's head. He pulled Jack forward roughly, desperate to bring their mouths together. And it worked, if not with quite the level of grace he had hoped for. Their lips smushed together messily, teeth pressed against each other, and he'd forgot to move his neck, so their noses bumped, pressing crinkled and snout-like to the sides of each others' faces.

 

For all the passion and anticipation behind it, it was decidedly not a sexy kiss.

 

But Jack took it in stride. Mirroring the Doctor's position he lifted his own right hand to the base of the Doctor's skull, and gently tilted their heads easing the pressure until their noses broke free and their lips slid together, interlocking, Jack's top lip in the crease of the Doctor's mouth.

 

While the fingers of Jack's right hand carded gently through the Doctor's hair, Jack brought his left around to the Doctor's jaw. Wrist twisted and fingers curled loosely - as if holding a cock, the Doctor's lust-addled brain supplied – Jack ran his knuckles lightly along the side of the Doctor's face, down his cheek and across his jaw, dragging the day's worth of beard growth in the wrong direction.

 

It felt unbelievably good. Better than face-petting had any right to feel. The Doctor's skin tingled in the wake of Jack's touch and he was already painfully hard, a bead of precome staining the inside of his very blue trousers.

 

He parted his lips, though whether in an attempt to get more air or possibly more Jack he didn't know. His breathing had gone heavy and he moaned against Jack's mouth, digging his fingernails roughly into the other man's skull as Jack pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked.

 

"Mmm" The Doctor managed breaking the kiss. "I need-" he panted tugging at the lapels of Jack's greatcoat suddenly desperate to get him naked. Jack got the message loud and clear, because he shrugged off his greatcoat in one fluid move, then recaptured the Doctor's mouth, his fingers working deftly at the buttons of the Doctor's suit jacket.

 

They stumbled backwards onto the bed, the Doctor sprawled on top of Jack, mouths meeting ferociously, hands clawing at fabric to reach bare skin.

 

The Doctor kicked off his hightops, using the motion to writhe shamelessly against the strong body beneath him. Jack moaned loudly as the Doctor's thigh pressed into his erection, and the Doctor almost lost his balance as Jack sat up, a predatory look in his eyes. But Jack steadied him, his large hands cupping the Doctor's backside, as they adjusted so the Doctor was straddling Jack's lap.

 

One swift movement and Jack had divested the Doctor of his maroon t-shirt. Bending forward Jack caught the Doctor's left nipple between his lips.

 

"Aaah." The Doctor moaned loudly, three syllables all tripping over each other as his jaw thrust outward and his brow creased, his back arching into Jack's mouth. He could feel Jack's tongue working over the flesh, and it hurt a little, but in a good way, a really good fantastically, brilliant, better than cheesy puffs way. Cheesy puffs. Wasn't that an odd thing to think about at a time like this? Were they even really that good? Jack sucked lightly and the Doctor thought he may have produced a few more unintelligible noises, but he couldn't be bothered to think about it.

 

Jack bit down.

 

The Doctor couldn't remember asking his limbs to do it, but Jack was once again on his back beneath him, the Doctor's hands braced against his shoulders.

 

More squirming and this time it was Jack's thigh that pressed up nestling between the Doctor's legs, brushing not-so-gently along his cock.

 

The Doctor couldn't help himself, he ground into Jack's thigh, his hips moving of their own accord, craving the friction, the movement, needing something, needing more.

 

It wasn't a different sensation than it had been when he was fully Time Lord. Lust. He had thought it might have been. What with all the poetry humans had about it, and the way it made them behave. He even knew of entire species who could get hooked on human orgasm like it was heroine. More addictive than heroine, if the studies were to be believed.

 

It wasn't a different sensation. It was just…more. Or maybe less. Less of everything else. Less interference in his busy babbling mind. It seemed shaper, crisper, like someone had adjusted the focus on a microscope. Zooming in so that he could only see a fraction of the image he had been viewing previously. But the current image was in much better detail.

 

It wasn't earth-shattering either. It wasn't like seeing the universe, or the melding of two souls, or touching heaven or any other ridiculous hyperbole. He had seen the universe. All of space and time stretching before him in dizzyingly infinite wonder.

 

This wasn't it. This. This just. Felt good.

 

His movements were faster now, less controlled. He could feel his body beginning to tense, and he buried his face into the crook of Jack's neck, breathing unevenly into the flesh there.

 

He licked it. Jack gasped and jerked upwards, the movement pressing their bodies more closely together, adding unexpected pressure and friction as Jack's thigh pushed against the Doctor's cock.

 

The Doctor came with a strangled cry, spilling into his trousers against Jack's thigh.

 

He collapsed in a heap, breathing hard from exertion. He could feel Jack slowly stroking his spine as he recovered.

 

"Sorry 'bout that." He craned his neck upwards so his words weren't lost in the hollow of Jack's shoulder. "New body."

 

Jack smiled down at him, blue eyes sparkling. "Do you hear me complaining?"

 

The Doctor smiled back "Maybe not," he shrugged "Still generally considered poor bedroom etiquette to climax in one's trousers and leave one's partner unfulfilled."

 

"You can finish me off later, if you want. I'm certainly not gonna stop you. But that was incredible."

 

"Oh I plan to." Then the Doctor's brow creased as he processed the rest of what Jack had said. "That's terribly nice of you to say, but completely unnecessary. I honestly won't be offended if you admit a certain level of dissatisfaction. Like I said, new body. Still adjusting."

 

"I'm not saying it to make you feel better." Jack sounded angry and a little hurt. The Doctor twisted around so that he could look Jack in the eye. "It was incredible." His hand came up to cup the Doctor's face. "You're incredible."

 

The sincerity in Jack's eyes was too much; the Doctor had to look away, but he turned his face into Jack's hand and kissed the palm, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, savoring the sensation.

 

After a moment he met Jack's gaze again, and trying to match Jack's sincerity, to make him understand with just a few words everything he meant, the Doctor spoke softly. "Thankyou."

 

Jack's breath hitched and the raw vulnerability in his expression made something twist painfully in the Doctor's chest.

 

It may have been guilt. The Doctor didn't particularly want to examine it closely.

 

He glanced down at the tented front of Jack's trousers before shifting his features into what he hoped was an enticing expression.

 

"I believe I promised some reciprocation."

 

A wide grin broke over Jack's face. Thirty-two perfect straight white teeth effectively shifting the mood into something more playful.

 

"Whatever gets your subspace drive greased." Jack rolled his hips as if to emphasize the point.

 

"Mmm." The Doctor glanced down at the body beneath him and came to a very swift conclusion "You're wearing far too many clothes."

 

Jack made quick work of the remaining buttons of his shirt, shrugging the offending article off and tossing it across the room. The Doctor followed the trail of newly exposed skin with his mouth, licking, kissing, nibbling and sucking a path down the Captain's chest. And it was a lovely chest. Beautiful even. Flawless skin stretched over defined musculature, covered in a sheen of sweet, Everything moving together up, down. Rising and falling to the harsh contractions of Jack's diaphragm, shifting to each hitch of breath brought about by the Doctor's lips, tongue and fingertips.

 

"Doctor," Jack breathed, his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly ajar, head thrown back in pleasure. The Doctor smiled against the muscles of Jack's stomach, unable to stop the surge of masculine pride. Nuzzling the area just below Jack's navel, the Doctor nestled his thumbs in the hollows of Jack's obliques, hooking them underneath the other man's waistband.

 

"Yes?" He affected an innocent tone, looking up at Jack in what he hoped was a seductive manner "Did you want something?"

 

"Touch me." Jack's voice didn't waver.

 

"Like this?" The Doctor mouthed Jack's erection through the fabric of his trousers.

 

"Fuck!"

 

The Doctor leaned back, looking up the lines of Jack's body. "Ja-ack." He drew out the Captain's name, his admonishing tone heated.

 

"No."

 

"No?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Not through clothes," Jack elaborated "touch me skin to skin."

 

The Doctor responded by tugging Jack's trousers down as he lifted his hips, eager to assist. Jack kicked off his boots and when he was utterly naked spread across the bed, erection red and lying against his stomach, the Doctor settled himself between Jack's legs. Wrapping his hand around Jack's cock, pulling gently, the Doctor asked "Like this?"

 

"Yes – oh god – like that – just like that – fuck- Doctor!" Jack's hips pushed up off the bed rhythmically so that he was fucking the Doctor's fist.

 

"Or maybe…" the Doctor left the rest of the sentence dangling as he leaned forward and licked the underside of Jack's cock from base to tip in one long lap.

 

Jack made a keening noise, and the Doctor took that as encouragement to swallow him whole. The salty slightly bitter taste of human skin filled the Doctor's mouth, and it tasted much better than he remembered. Or rather it tasted the same and he just liked it better. Or at least his body did. He could feel himself getting hard again in his sticky trousers.

 

The Doctor hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, moving his tongue along the underside where he could feel a pulse.

 

Jack moaned, his head thrashing from side to side, fists twisting in the sheets, and the Doctor found his own anatomy quite recovered from the events of a few minutes ago.

 

"Oh" Inhale. "Yes." Inhale. "Don't Stop."

 

The Doctor released Jack's cock with a pop.

 

"Wha-" Jack began, but the Doctor cut him off.

 

"I want to fuck you. Oh! I said fuck. Good word. Fuck. Fun to say. Why have I never said that word before?"

 

"No idea," Jack breathed "You should, though. Fuck me."

 

The Doctor snatched the lubricant from the bedside table and squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers. Then he eyed Jack speculatively. "I'm going to hazard a guess and say you don't need a lot preparation."

 

Jack laughed "Not so much."

 

The Doctor pressed two fingers against Jack's opening and they slid in easily. He added a third on the second stroke, and, finding little resistance, he removed his hand altogether and lined himself up.

 

They both groaned as the Doctor pushed inside. Foreheads pressed together they breathed in tandem as the Doctor stilled, fully encased in the other man's body.

 

They began to move, slowly at first, rocking against each other in a steady rhythm. The Doctor sliding in and out of Jack's wet hot passage, while Jack clenched his internal muscles on the downstroke pulling the Doctor in deeper, milking him for all he was worth.

 

It was brilliant.

 

The Doctor wondered why he had never done this with Jack before, and resolved to do it far more often from now on.

 

His other self could have Rose all to his repressed Time-lordy self. They could hold hands and grin chastely at each other for the rest of time, if that's what made them happy. He and Jack could do this. It was a great plan. Foolproof. Solid.

 

Hard.

 

He felt his balls beginning to tighten and brought his hand up between them, to pull at Jack's cock.

 

His rhythm faltered as he thought of something.

 

"Jack?" He breathed.

 

"Yeah," Jack gasped. It may have been an answer to his inquiry or merely an exclamation of passion. The Doctor gave it fifty fifty odds.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Yeah." Definitely answering his question this time.

 

"Have you been intimate with my right hand before?" The Doctor paused a moment before adding "prior to this evening, I mean."

 

Jack's eyes went wide and he made a choking sound "What?"

 

"Well you had it in that jar for quite awhile, and you have been known to enjoy a diverse array of sexual avenues."

 

"I-" Jack spluttered

"I won't be mad, honest."

 

"No," Jack said "I didn't fuck your severed hand."

 

"Oh." The Doctor felt a stab of disappointment. It was possible his newfound human sexuality had a rather kinky side to it.

 

Reading the Doctor's expression, Jack hastened to add, "Well I couldn't take it out of its bio-container could I? Not if I wanted to keep the tissue animated enough to still work as a Doctor Detector."

 

"You could always have used a protein web to set a negative biofeedback loop to maintain cellular nutrition."

 

"Yeah," Jack said, "I'm not that smart."

 

The Doctor grinned, then angled his hips just so and pushed forward. Jack groaned and threw his head back, as the Doctor hit his prostate.

 

"Aren't you going to compliment my aim?" the Doctor teased.

 

"Nice aim," Jack grunted.

 

"I do try."

 

"Doctor?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Stop talking."

 

The Doctor complied, leaning forward to kiss Jack he continued to thrust, striking Jack's prostate on each inward jerk. The maneuver actually required a good deal of coordination and abdominal exertion. The Doctor took a moment to appreciate the fact that of all his regenerations he was going to be stuck in the one with a pretty face, a bendy body and good core strength. He didn't fancy the whole one heart situation, but all things considered it could worse.

 

The Doctor tugged roughly at Jack's cock, his hand shaky and his movement uncontrolled. Jack broke the kiss and gasped "Doctor, I'm gonna-"

 

"Come," the Doctor finished for him and it was a command. Jack didn't need to be told twice. With a low grunt his body tensed, and he spilled into the Doctor's right hand and onto both of their chests.

 

The Doctor was close himself, body trembling, movements uneven, all of him straining for release as he pounded into Jack's pliant body. Once. Twice.

 

Oh.

 

And he was gone. For the second time that night he felt his body tense, ripped through with pleasure. He may have made a noise, eyes screwed shut as tightly as he could hold them, and thighs shaking. Then everything gave, and the Doctor collapsed on top of Jack in a panting sated heap. All of his limbs felt like jelly and it was a moment before either of them could find the breath to speak again.

 

"You don't suppose the TARDIS supplied this room with a sonic washer?"

 

"Hmm?" Jack hummed lazily in reply. The Doctor rolled off the Captain and onto his back stretching his arms up over his head he looked at the ceiling as he elaborated.

 

"For my trousers. They're a mess." The Doctor didn't much fancy the idea of walking through a room containing pretty much everyone he knew wearing semen stained trousers.

 

"Oh. right. I've got something for that." Jack leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around in the pockets of his discarded great coat.

 

"Of course you do," the Doctor muttered shooting Jack a sidelong glance.

 

Jack laughed.

 

"In this line of work? You practically need to make your clothing indestructible."

 

The Doctor tilted his head, conceding to this reasoning and Jack produced a pack of Kleenex and something that looked like an orange marker.

 

Taking it from Jack's outstretched hand the Doctor studied it more closely, then raised a skeptical eyebrow "A tidepen?"

 

"It's a miracle stick, I swear" Jack protested. The Doctor remained silent, unconvinced.

 

Jack sighed and scrambled to the foot of the bed, completely unconcerned with his nudity. And why would he be, they had just had (rather enthusiastic) sex. Besides, it wasn't like Jack Harkness had ever been known for his modesty. The Doctor had always found it just this side of distasteful, his upbringing no doubt playing a role, but well, people in glass houses.

 

"Here let me show you." A pair of cobalt trousers in his left, his right extended toward the Doctor palm up, Jack should have looked silly but he was still all grace and beauty and perfect skin and muscle tone. Damn him. And then the Doctor realized that Jack wanted to clean ejaculate off his trousers, and that was just a little too weird.

 

"That's quite alright. I can do it myself." The Doctor snatched his trousers away from Jack and began to attack the affected area with a tissue.

 

"Severed hand-jobs? Kinda hot. But laundry makes him uncomfortable." Jack sounded amused, and when the Doctor glanced up he found himself responding to the teasing challenge dancing behind Jack's eyes and at the corner of his lips.

 

"I thought you didn't judge."

 

Jack's gaze swept over the Doctor's body, and the tone of Jack's voice seemed to contradict his words "I don't." If Jack was judging him, he clearly liked what he found.

 

For a moment the Doctor considered pulling Jack in for a kiss, on to round two – or was it three - but he broke eye contact and groaned.

 

"You should really get back out there."

 

The pause before Jack spoke might have indicated surprise or hurt "What?"

 

"I'm going to be at this for awhile" the Doctor indicated his trousers "and people are going to come looking for us eventually."

"Right," Jack tried to sound casual, but it was painfully obvious he was disappointed. For an ex-conman he was absolute rubbish at hiding his feelings.

 

"Besides" the Doctor shrugged and flashed Jack a grin, "Donna still needs her turn."


End file.
